When The Nightmare Is Over
by HappyLittleWriter13
Summary: Sequel to You Will Never See Her Scared. Kensi is trying to get her life back on track after the incident with Claremont. Kensi and Deeks take a step forward with their relationship and the team help in any way they can both on the road to recovery and in the relationship department too.
1. Chapter 1-Hospital

This is a sequel to You Will Never See Her Scared. If you haven't read that one and want to read this one I suggest you read the other one first as it will make more sense. This is about how Kensi gets her life back on track and moves on after the accident. This one won't be from a characters point of view this time.

In the ambulance you could clearly see how much damage Claremont had cause and not just physically. Kensi was shaking and kept blacking out. Deeks grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. A small tear ran down her check. Deeks wiped it up. "Kensi, you're safe now. I love you so much." A small smile curled at the corners of Kensi's lips. "I love you too." She said just before she blacked out again.

Deeks just sat there holding on to Kensi's hand. He couldn't let her go again. But it wasn't long before they arrived at the hospital. Kensi went straight through and Deeks was left in the waiting room alone. Callen and Sam were en route but they were going to be ten minutes as they were picking up Julia. He sat down in one of the chair until the team arrived no doubt Nell, Eric and Hetty would be coming from the office. He sat there thinking of the time he asked Kensi to be his girlfriend.

_They were sat on Kensi's couch with a couple of beers, watching America's Next Top Model. Deeks seemed distant so Kensi asked if he was alright. "Kensi, I love you. Always have. Umm Do you like me like that too? I mean it's ok if you don't cos__… " Kensi cut off the rest of his sentence with a kiss. They pulled away for air."Deeks I like you that way you too." She said, a large smile covered her face. "What about the team?" Deeks asked. Kensi just shrugged and retorted "We won't tell them, see if we can balance personal and professional and same with Hetty, we balance for a few weeks and then tell her but right now it's just me and you, boyfriend." Deeks Smiled "I love it when you say that."_

_They sat there snuggled up on the couch until the early hours of the morning. It was then that Deeks realised Kensi had fallen asleep on his chest, wrapped in his arms. He smiled and pulled her tightly, he and Kensi were finally together and he was willing to do nothing to make it work between them. He loved her. He fell asleep on he couch happy._

_They woke up the next day still entangled with one another. "Morning Sugarbear." Deeks said as Kensi woke up. "Morning Max." Kensi said smiled. "I need to nip home and change but I will come back with breakfast and coffee." Kensi nodded and sat up so Deeks could fetch her breakfast. Kensi headed for the bathroom and Deeks pecked her on the checkout before leaving.' I am so lucky.' Deeks thought to himself._

It wasn't long before Callen and Sam came in, closely followed by Nell, Eric and Hetty and Julia. They sat beside Deeks waiting for the doctor to come back with news. And no sooner had the rest of them arrived, the doctor came out, clipboard in hand. "Ms Blye's family?" he called. We all stood up with anticipation. "How is she doctor?" Julia asked. " She is stable and will be okay. She has a minor concussion, events of the last seventy-two hours are patchy, but that should come back. She has bruising on her ribs and a small laceration on her head from the crash along with some slightly severe cuts on her legs. In my personal opinion those weren't from the car crash. She was seriously malnourished and dehydrated, so we put her on fluids. She had some toxins in her system which lead me to believe that she was drugged. She is very weak, but as I said she will be fine and her memory should return." The doctor was very though with the diagnosis. "Thank you doctor, when can we see her?" asked Hetty. "She is awake, so you can see her now, but two at a time for the moment. In a little while you may all go in. Room 214." With that he turned and left. "Mr Deeks, you and Mrs Feldman should see her first."

Deeks and Julia headed down the corridor to room 214. He opened the door and Julia walked in first. Kensi was laid on the bed , staring out the window. "Hey pudding. How you feeling?" Julia said as she walked over to the bed. Kensi looked over to her. "Rough. But better than I was." Deeks walked over to Kensi and placed a kiss on her head being careful of her cuts and bruises. A smile spread across Kensi's face. "I missed you." He said. "I missed you too." Kensi replied. "I missed you more." Deeks said. Julia watched as they gazed into each others eyes. "Kensi. The other day you wanted to talk about something. I approve and so would your father." Julia told her. Deeks looked confused for a moment but soon understood they were talking about him. He was the what/who Kensi was referring to that night. "The other day?" She asked. "Yeah you have been in and out for a few hours. It's Thursday now."

Julia left so that everyone could come in but Deeks never left her side. After Julia left the team could go in all at the same time. Kensi was more stable and able to handle visitors. Eric and Nell stood by one side of the bed, Sam the other next to Deeks. Callen and Hetty were at the end of the bed. Deeks and Kensi's hands still intertwined. "So, when were you thinking about telling us all?" Callen smirked. "Well Hetty knew." Kensi said in defence. "Hetty knows everything." Eric replied. The room filled with laughter and nods of agreement. "Even the oreos in OPS Mr Beale." Eric turned a shade of red brighter than a tomato.

"We were scared on how you would react. You know being my big brothers and all. Plus Deeks was worried you would have words with him." Kensi explained. Deeks' head dropped down. "Oh we are still having words." Sam chided causing Deeks head dropped even further. A few hours later and it was time everyone headed home. They bid their goodbyes and Hetty had spoken with the doctor, allowing Deeks to stay with Kensi. "I love you Deeks." Kensi said before falling slowly to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2- hate towards hospitals

The next morning, when Kensi woke, Deeks was stood at the window with a cup of coffee, looking out to the sea. The sun was bright and the waves were clear. Kensi missed the waves, the weekends when her and Deeks would go surfing. He would challenge her to see who could conquer the waves best. She spotted a coffee on the bedside table.

"Hey babes. What are you thinking about?" She said making Deeks jump. He turned and looked at her. "Hey there, you're awake. I didn't wake you did I? She shook her head taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm just glad your alright." he said.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms round her shoulders and hugged her tightly. "I'm ok Deeks, nothings going to happen now. Anyway how long do I have to be in here, you know I hate hospitals?" She asked. "Kensi. You know you have to stay here until your better."

Deeks looked at her with a confused look on his face. "What's up babes?" She asked him. "You've never told me why you hate hospitals of hospitals?" Kensi looked out to the sea. She had never told anyone why she didn't like hospitals but her and Deeks had promised to be honest.

"Well it started when my dad was killed." Kensi started, drawing a deep breath. "As you know, after his death I lived onto the streets. It was just me. I was sleeping pretty much anywhere I could and ended up on this rough part of town. Anyway I was in the middle of this turf war one night. There were two gangs and I was 15 and I was so scared." Kensi blinked, a small tear forming in her eye.

Kensi went on saying, "I was hiding by a bin and the shots came out of nowhere. I was able get out of the alleyway but I was shot in the arm. I tried to get away but I got hit by this car. He didn't see me. I was taken to hospital and..." Deeks took Kensi hand in his. "It's alright." he said comforting her.

"I went to hospital and I was so scared. I was alone, my mom wasn't there. One night, I tried to discharged myself but because I was fifteen they said I couldn't. I ran out of there but security caught me and they injected something to help me relax because I was becoming violent. The next day they told me my mom was coming to take me home. I packed my stuff, changed and climbed out the window, down the pipes and ran. I have hated them ever since."

Deeks looked at Kensi. She was still looking out at the ocean. "Thank you." he whispered, smiling at her. She smiled. Just then a knock on the door, caused Deeks to jump. Callen walked in with a tray of doughnuts for Kensi. She turned her head to the door. Her face lit up like time square at christmas. "Oh my goddess are those for me?" She said spotting the box in Callen's hands. He nodded as he walked over to her. "Doctor said you could have one for now." Kensi opened the box and before long the doughnut was gone. "Seems like your better already." Callen said with a chuckle. Sam entered a few minutes later with flowers for Kensi. "Thanks Sam." She said giving him a hug.


	3. Chapter 3-Its coming back

Sam and Callen had to go to work later that morning leaving Kensi and Deeks to themselves. The day was long and filled with random talk. Deeks wanted to ask about the cuts on her legs that the doctor mentioned but didn't want to pry. Kensi had noticed that he wanted to say something. "What is it Deeks, that you want to ask?" She asked. "The doctors said that you had some lacerations on your legs, what happened...is what I wanted to ask." Deeks explained.

Kensi looked down at her legs almost instantly. "I... I don't remember." Kensi told him, shaking her head in disbelief of the fact that she didn't know how she had gotten the cuts. "It's ok, the doctors said that you will remember soon. I'm going to head home to shower and then go and get some real food." Kensi nodded. "I will be here." She said sarcastically.

He returned home and fell on to the couch, before he knew it he was asleep. His head filled with images of Kensi and her torture. The images turned to nightmares. Before long Deeks awoke with a fright causing him to fall off the couch.

Pulling himself off the floor, he looked at his phone, which revealed that he had slept for just shy of four hours. He headed for the bathroom for a shower. Three days without leaving Kensi's side meant his personal hygiene lacked somewhat. He stood under the shower as it poured down on his face. He could feel all the anxiety and pain just falling away. A feeling he gladly allowed to take over his body. The water drizzled over him like he was caught in a rain shower. He washed and shaved, before wrapping himself up in a towel and heading to the bedroom to find some fresh clothes to wear.

He pulled out Kensi's favourite of his shirts and a pair of board shorts. Pulling them on he moved into the kitchen for a fresh, hot coffee. Deeks pushed the button and allowed it to pour. He drew a deep breath and smelt the coffee. It was calming. Deeks pulled the milk from the fridge and poured a drop into his cup. After putting the milk back in the fridge and took a sip of coffee, Deeks walked out to his back garden. The grass snaked between his toes. The sea breeze filled him with bliss. One that didn't last long. His mind wandered back to the evenings him and Kensi would spend star gazing or camping in the backyard like children because Deeks hated to leave the city.

He went back indoors and finished his coffee. Placing the cup in to the sink and headed into the living room to find his keys, he figured he had been away from Kensi for far too long and he didn't want to be away any longer than he had to be. He picked up his keys from off the table and locked the house up before heading to the deli down the road. Deeks parked up at the side of the building before heading in and ordering his and Kensi's favourite sandwiches. He arrived during the lunch rush but Deeks didn't mind he was just soaking up the atmosphere. something that he didn't do while he was searching for Kensi. It wasn't too long before someone called his name and he collected the sandwiches and left. The drive back to the hospital was one he was beginning to drive subconsciously.

When he reached the hospital, he headed up to Kensi's room to find a nurse coming out. "oh Hello." she said almost walking in to him. "She's asleep at the minute, deary, but you're welcome to go in and sit with her." Deeks smiled sweetly at the middle aged nurse with brunette shoulder length hair. Deeks thanked the lady and wandered into Kensi's room. he sat on the chair which lay between the window and the bed. He looked out at the waves as they curled, it reminded him of how Kensi's hair curled into a frame around her face. He smiled as his gaze fell on her calm face. She looked peaceful, something he had not seen for a while.

He sat just listening to the distant waves crashing against the shore. Deeks had always found the waves a peaceful thing. How they could crash but still find enough power to swirl up again and keep going. He had settled into the quiet and closed his eyes. He didn't fall asleep. he didn't have time. Callen and Sam knocked softly on the door. They had coffee, and Deeks really needed one to keep him going. He crept out of the room and happily accepted the coffee. "How she doing?" Callen asked. Deeks smiled, "She's doing alright, docs say she's doing good." "Well she's a trooper." Sam replied. Deeks snorted. "Hows the memory?" Sam asked. "Nothing new, but we will get there." Algh Deeks would never give up Kensi he was starting to wonder what would happen if her memory of the attack never came back. Would she be able to mob forward or would she struggle with the missing pieces.

The three of them crept quietly back into her room as not to disturb her. Deeks took the seat between Kensi and the window and the boys took the sofa that had been put at the end of the bed for them. they sipped the coffee in silence, occasionally throwing glances to one another then to Kensi and then down at the coffee in their hands. The silence was defending. But it was broken by the shuffling which came from the bed in the center of the room. Kensi was falling deep into a nightmare. Deeks rushed to her side, picking up her hand, he ban stroking her head to calm her down. He repeatedly told her that she was safe and everything was alright. She awoke with tears streaming down her face. She pulled her face into Deeks' side. Sobs wracked through her.

After a few minutes Kensi calmed and settled back against the plush pillows behind her. "Are you alright Kensi?" Callen said, concern evident in his voice. "Yeah it was just that I was dreaming or remembering the accident, but the car came of nowhere. The lights were green, I'm sure of it. Then... Then someone, no there were two maybe three people and they grabbedf me and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get free. I was pulling and fighting them but I couldn't." She was beginning to cry again, with tears against the rim off her eyes, Deeks grabbed her hand. "You're safe. I promise." Sam returned from talking with the nurse. "I have some good news." He said looking ast Kensi. "The doctors say that if your alright in morning and get some sleep later, then you can go home. But you have to stay with someone but I think you have that sorted." He said flashing a glance at Deeks.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tension

It had been two weeks since Kensi had gotten back from the hospital and she had been doing fine. "deeks stop ussing over me. I'm fine now." she yell as he fixed her some dinner in the kitchen of his apartment. Or their appartment. They had decided that it would be a good time to move in together, no more going between houses. No more sleepng in separate beds, well there may be if Deeks didn't stop fussing over her. He brought in a pile of pancake on a plate and sat next to Kensi on the couch. He passed her the plate and a fork and they began to eat the pancakes. "Thanks" she said through a mouthful of pancakes. He chuckled.

After the pancakes were gone they sat in silence, an awkward conversation loomed. "When can I go back?" Kensi asked. Deeks was meant to ask Hetty at work that day but Deeks had been avoiding it so that Kensi would stay at home. "She wasn't in today." Deeks said without looking away from the television. "Thats the fourth day she's not been in. Hetty is always at work. First day you said she was ill but you could have asked Granger. Second day still ill. Third she's out with old friends, Hetty doesn't have old fiends, they are all dead. finally, today what is your excuse?" She demanded. Deeks looked into Kensi's eyes and saw anger and deep disappointment. She hated being treated differently and she hated being away from work.

It was time for him to tell her the truth. " Kensi." he said turning to face her, taking her hands he continued. "Hetty has been in all week, I just didn't want to ask her. I want you to stay at home until you're better. Now i know you are going to say that you're fine but its only been a month and you can't possibly be ready to go back. It took me the full six months to heal, it took Callen five months to heal. Its alright to not be ready yet. In fact it is comletly normal." Kensi pulled her hands from Deeks' and stood up. "Normal? How is anything we do normal? How exactly am i supposed to feel? I am a highly trained agent. An agent trained to deal with any situation , to deal with any emotion, to not let it affect my work. And right now it is. You, Deeks, took seven and a half months to heal because you woulndn't let anyone help you. Callen was shot. What i went thorugh is minimal against what you two went through. Sam was electrocuted! He was off for three months. I have spent hours in therapy and I let people in. I understand that what I went through was 'traumatic' but honestly other eople have been through worse! So dont tell me that it is alright to not be ready. In our job if your not ready people die and me being at home, people are dying. Deaths that i can stop!" Kensi was crying and hurt.

Deeks stood up and faced Kensi. "I'm sorry." he said taking a step closer to her. She moved away and grabbbed her keys. "Kensi, where are you going?" She grabbed her coat and left without a word. She slammed the door and got into her car and drove away. "KENSI!" He yelled ,running out the door, after her but she was gone. He went back into the house. He tried her cell phone, but to his dismay but not to his surprise as such, it went straight to voice mail. He picked up a cushion and threw it, in anger, at the wall. Before it hit the wall, it collided with a vase that shattered as it hit the floor. Deeks sighed and went to the kitchen to fetch the dustpan and brush from under the sink. He brushed up the glass shards and threw them in bin before collapsing on the couch and falling asleep. He needed to sleep but wanted to give Kensi the bed in case she came home, even though he doubted she would return tonight.

Kensi drove, tears brimming her eyes. Blurring her vision once or twice. She didn't know where she was going but somehow had ended up at OSP. She sat in the car before she decided that she had to go in. She had been waiting for so long and from the looks of things no-one else was around. She got out of the car quietly, just in case anyone was around, and made her way inside. The building was dark and quiet. 'Perfect" she thought to herself. She walked in to the bullpen and sat at her desk. She had not sat there for nearly three months. The longest she had ever been away. She chuckled to herself. 'It feels weird to be at work.' She thought. Leaning back on her chair, she let out a long sigh. Kensi looked up at the paint-chipped ceiling, the silence was deafening. But it did not last long as the shuffling of feet echoed through the building alerting Kensi. "Hetty?"

"Good evening Ms Blye, how are we feeling? Better, I hope." Hetty chided. Although Kensi was physically well she wasn't completely sure about how she felt emotionally. She worried that if her memory didn't return before she went back to work and the atmosphere, the danger, caused her memory to return during an extreme situation, she worried that it might affect her team, her family. She couldn't let that happen. "Physically, I'm good, not so sure about up there though." She answered, pointing her head. "Oh I see." Hetty began. "So there is nothing new on the memory front?" Kensi shook her head. "I have been to the therapy and I have tried thinking hard and reliving it and I have tired ignoring it but its hopeless. Nothing happens. And Deeks... Deeks thinks that I'm not ready." She says looking down at her fidgeting hands. "But you do?" Hetty interupted. "I don't know. If it was going to come back, it would have by now. I cant keep worrying and it stopping me from doing my job. The doctor said I'm clear for desk work, so its a start. Right?" Hetty pointed to Kensi's desk draw. Kensi opened it to find her gun and badge exactly where she had left them all those weeks ago when she had left work to go home to Deeks.

"Is everything alright my dear?" Hetty asked caring about Kensi dearly. Kensi looked between the gun and Hetty. "Do you think that if I hadn't of left my gun here that night, that any of this would have happened?" Kensi asked, her voice cracking. Hetty frowned at Kensi's question. " My dear. You cannot think like that. You would have been disorientated and confused. What happened, happened and the only think you can do is move on." Kensi smiled and sniffled. She thought about her words deeply. If she could move on now, she knew she would have the support of everyone. Including Hetty. "Go home Ms Blye, I will see you Monday morning, 9 am sharp." Kensi stood and moved towards the exit. "But it's desk work only Ms Blye!" Hetty called as Kensi left the building.


	5. Chapter 5- Relief

Kensi didn't leave ops straight away. She wandered around the gym and up into OPS. She hoped that this would help the memories return but it was to no avail. With this Kensi headed back down to the bullpen and rested at her desk. After a reorganise and a dust down of her desk she knew that she could only avoid Deeks for so long. That and the fact that when she thought about it he really did have her best interest at heart no matter how misguided his ways were. She headed back towards the car, turning back to look at the dimly lit open space behind her. She exited the building and by this time it had gotten dark. How long had she been in there, she wondered. Kensi reached the car and felt relief was over her. Hopefully returning to something familiar would help her memory. Anything was worth a shot at this point.

Kensi got in the car, a smile wide across her face. She was finally going back. She had missed it more than she had ever thought that she would. She didn't start the car straight away, she pulled out her phone and checked for any text messages from Deeks. As she thought he had text her. _I'm sorry. Please come home._ She was about to text him back but she made a call first. The call went through almost immediately. She order dinner before going to collect it. She arrived a little early so went to the convenience store next door. She bought two rocky road pots and some chipsticks for work tomorrow. She walked into the Chinese and picked up her order. When she got back in the she placed the Chinese food on the seat and the ice cream and chipsticks on the floor, so that the hot takeaway wouldn't melt the ice cream. She pulled out her phone and was about to send a text when she had an idea.

She arrived home with the lights off, got out quietly and headed to the front door. She knew that Deeks would be sprawled out on the couch, entangled in Monty and that any loud noises would wake the pair, so she entered quietly. Monty began wagging as soon as she closed the door, but stayed snuggled up with Deeks. She patted his head before heading into the kitchen and setting the table. She put the ice cream in the freezer for later. She pulled two plates out of the cupboard and placed them on the table. She took a couple of beers out of the fridge and set them down next to the cutlery. With everything set she wandered in to the living room to wake Deeks. She walked over to the couch where Deeks had fallen into a light sleep waiting for Kensi's return. For a moment she just stared at the sleeping figure, all her life she had occupied herself with defending the unsuspecting from terrorists and searching for her father's killer that she had never imagined falling in love again after Jack. Nor for such a person like Deeks, carefree, laid back and if she was honest with herself quite ruggedly gorgeous. A scuffling sound came from the couch and Kensi turned her attention back to the now stirring Deeks. He opened his eyes to meet Kensi's. He blinked repeatedly, clearing his vision. "Kensi? Kensi!" He said shuffling himself into a sitting position. "You're back. I didn't think you would come back. Not after what I did. I had no right to ignore what you had asked me to do. I can't keep you from working just because something might happen to you again and I know I cant prevent that from happening and that is what scares me most, losing you. I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Kensi had a noticeably large smile on her face by this point and with Deeks waffling it took him a few minutes to notice. "Why are you smiling Kens, I thought you would still be mad at me?" Kensi leaned in slowly until she was a few millimetres away from Deeks. "Follow me." She said, taking him by the hand and leading him into the kitchen. With a confused look painted across his face, he followed unwittingly.

They wandered into the kitchen, where to Deeks' surprise a candle glow illuminated the room and a set table was the main focus. Now Deeks knew that Kensi could not cook, so figured that it would most likely be take out, but the effort she had put in even after all he had done was quite overwhelming for Deeks. "Kens, you did this for me?" he asked in disbelief. Kensi nodded and they sat down to a plate of yummy yummy heart attack. It was almost their signature meal. They had it so often for a romantic meal or one to cheer Kensi up, especially during her recuperation. With the two of them divulging into their meal, a question was playing on Deeks' mind, one that he needed to ask. "Kensi..." he began. Kensi braced herself as she knew what he was about to ask. "Are you sure you're ready to go back?" Kensi looked up from her half finished drunken pigs. "Well, I went to work and turns out Hetty was there and she said if I felt like I was ready I could come back but that it would only be desk work for two or three months. Then after that we would have to see what the phyc eval says and if I get the all clear I can go back to field work. Is that a good compromise?" Kensi replied with a cheeky smile on her face. It was going to be that way weather Deeks objected or not but luckily he agreed that it was a good compromise and chuckled at the thought that she would let him object anyway.

The rest of the evening was chilled and laid back. The two fought over who was to do the dishes but in the end Kensi's plan played out perfectly in making Deeks feel guilty for letting Kensi go though all the trouble of sorting out dinner and then having to do the dishes as well. So as Deeks tidied up the mess Kensi sat in the living room and selected some terrible re-run of something she had watched a million times over but enjoyed just as much as she did when she watched it the first time. After a few minutes Deeks returned from the kitchen with a tube of rocky road in each hand. "Look what I found hiding in the the freezer all sneaky like." He passed a tub to Kensi and he sat down with his. Before long the ice cream was gone and Kensi was curled up asleep, with her head buried in Deeks' side. He remained still but soon grew tired and decided it was time to go to the bedroom for a good solid nights sleep. He slipped from underneath Kensi's sleepy head and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her in the bedroom and settled her down on her side before he settled into the bed and drifted away in to a peaceful sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6- Morning

_**Hey guys. sorry this chapter is soooo short, kinda struggling with story if im honest but started a new one which should be up soon.**_

* * *

Kensi awoke to the drifting aroma of coffee around her nose. She soon realised that she wasn't in the living room. She was confused and felt very lost. She remembered watching some rerun and the following three but she couldn't remember going to bed. She began to panic, what if her memory was leaving her, now taking away her most recent memories. Kensi then realised that she was still in her clothes from yesterday and she always took them off at night, Deeks must have put her to bed. He had been doing that an awful lot recently because she just couldn't stay awake long enough during the evenings as she didn't sleep much at night. Last night was the first night that she had slept all night without waking due to the worry off her memory never returning.

Kensi got out of bed and changed in to a comfy pair of track pants and Deeks' LAPD training polo. She wore his shirts most nights because they were a little bigger and smelled like him. She followed the strong coffee scent. It led straight to the kitchen where Deeks was cooking a large pan of bacon and a pan of eggs. Bread was in the toaster and Deeks was singing away to himself. Kensi lent against the door frame and savoured the image. The man of her dreams, slaving away, cooking her breakfast.

Deeks turned to find Kensi, smiling. "Morning Princess, breakfast will be ready in five. How did we sleep?" Kensi sat at the table and said "The best night sleep I have had in months. Now where is my breakfast, after all that sleep, mama's hungry." She chuckled. Deeks pulled a large plate from behind his back and placed it in front of Kensi. He then picked another plate and sat down to eat. "You don't have time to eat that." Kensi said in shock. "You have to get to work." Deeks looked down at his plate and then back at Kensi before he shook his head and told her "Hetty gave me the day off. Said I could use a long weekend as long as I finished yesterday's paperwork, which I finished this morning. So sweet cheeks what do you want to do this weekend?" Kensi was already half way through her breakfast, trying to swallow a large mouth full, she uttered "We could go surfing, if you want? Spend the day down the beach, with Monty." Deeks was overjoyed, he hadn't been to the beach in a long time because he didn't want to leave Kensi in case her memory came back. "Yeah that's a great idea. We can head down, take a picnic and some boards and just chill on the beach." Kensi smiled, it was great to see Deeks happy and enthusiastic.

They finished their breakfast and Deeks cleaned up the mess he had made during breakfast. Kensi went into the bedroom to change from the clothes she had worn yesterday into something clean. She looked through her wardrobe. She passed through a couple of t-shirts before pulling out a white tank top. As she pulled off her coffee stained tee, Kensi could see the scars on her body. Deeks peeked round the door as Kensi sprayed some deodorant on herself."Hey, Princess, it will come back." All she could do was smile at him and hope that he was right and that her memory would come back. She pulled on some sweat pants and Deeks' old LAPD training shirt, which was one of her favorites to wear, and headed out into the kitchen to meet Deeks.

Deeks was in the kitchen packing the picnic for the day ahead. He had packed up some sandwiches and some chips, alon with a couple of drinks and some water for Monty. The paor were ready for what was sure to be a great day.


End file.
